


Moving Violations

by scriberefabulasfortes



Category: MLP - Fandom, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Anthro, Anthropomorphic, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominance, Domination, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Femdom, Forced Orgasm, Oral Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, anthr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 05:03:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7208831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scriberefabulasfortes/pseuds/scriberefabulasfortes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mag Light has been working for Ponyville Beachview Security for years. Years in which he's had more than his fair share of fun with bored socialite housewives, rebellious rich girls, and the occasional trespasser wanting to get out of a ticket. Now, though, he finds himself matching...lets say "wits" and leave it at that, with a punk skater with an attitude problem.</p>
<p>Poor bastard has no idea what he's in for.</p>
<p>All characters depicted in this work are over the age of eighteen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving Violations

Mag Light had been working the Ponyville Beachview Security patrol for about two years. In that time, he’d come to appreciate three things above all else: Rich housewives were often bored and rarely satisfied by their husbands, their daughters were always eager to trade a blowjob to get out of a ticket, and he loved the view. Nothing but toned and perfectly sculpted (usually through surgery) bodies as far as the eye could see, soaking up Celestia’s sun and occasionally foraying out into the surf.

He had also, in a much shorter time, come to appreciate that punk kids could be annoying as fuck.

He was not a small stallion, standing at a good six feet and change, and he thoroughly enjoyed hitting the gym in his spare time. Kept his stamina up for all the lonely women around, and gave them something to ogle when he stripped down for his own time at the beach. Considering his job entailed chasing down dumb kids and giving them a lecture at least once most days, you’d think he’d have little problem catching some brat on rollerskates.

Most days, maybe. This one came zipping by one afternoon, knocking over Filthy Rich’s trash can in her haste to make it to the Boardwalk, and that had been rather annoying to him. Considering he was on his way to “discuss” Diamond Tiara’s seeming inability to park properly for the fifth time that week--he honestly did not know if she just loved being on her knees, or was that inept--he hardly wanted to give chase. But he’d never hear the end of it if he just let something like this off scot free, so the white stallion turned on a dime and set off.

“Hey! HEY! Slow it down kid!” He barked, half expecting her to give him some sheepish smile and apology. Instead he saw a flash of a cheeky grin as she glanced back and laughed, miniature wings buzzing as she poured on the speed.

It was the laugh that sold it. Mag’s eyes narrowed in on the girls form--a part of him could enjoy the view, sure. She wore a tank-top with cutouts for her wings that rode up to expose her lower back, and a pair of tight daisy dukes that looked to be on the verge of collapsing into individual bits of string and rag, considering the number of safety pins sticking them together. It outlined a well toned ass almost perfectly, and her legs were bare down to her skates, exposing thighs he’d have loved to give a good look most days.

But that was a small part--the rest was intent on corralling the girl.

Mag kept his feet pounding against the pavement, and allowed himself a smirk as he saw her glance back again and actually look surprised. She tried to throw him, darting up a driveway and hopping over to another with a short grind on a dividing rail--he just hopped over the rail, and continued chasing her, biting back a bark of his own laughter as he saw her expression change to one of annoyance.

She turned as she neared the end of one block, darting into an alley, and he grinned. He knew the area--he knew she thought she’d duck through here, make it to the boardwalk, and get away from the dumb security guard.

He also knew they’d built a new fence here just a couple of weeks ago.

He rounded the corner in time to see her skid to a stop in front of the tall, sturdy thing--unless her wings sprouted another few inches each, she wasn’t going to be leaping that easily. He raced down the alley as she glanced back and jumped anyway, trying to launch herself off a nearby crate to make it over. It might have worked, but he caught her by one of her skates and yanked her back down.

She landed on her ass with a yelp, rubbing the back of her head and glaring up at him.

“Man, what the hell?” She groused, pushing herself up. She didn’t seem to notice that several of the pins holding her shorts together had sprung open--or maybe she just didn’t care--leaving a tantalizing glimpse of her inner thigh, enough to show she was wearing all of nothing under those daisy dukes. “Just tryna get to the beach and hang with my friends!” She glared at him.

He’d been glared at by meaner and bigger. He folded his arms in front of his thick chest, staring down at her. “In case you didn’t notice them before, there are a few rules in this part of town. You’re in violation of about….” he looked her up and down, snorting once. “At least three. No skating, indecent dress, and pretty sure you’re trespassing, since I know you don’t live here. Way you were moving, might be more. You been drinking, girlie? How old are you anyway?”

She snorted right back. “Eighteen. And please, you ever seen anyone pull my moves while drunk? ‘Sides, even if I had been, why should I tell you?” She said with a flippant tone. “Whatever. Get outa my way, and I’ll get outa your fancy neighborhood.” She tried to slide past him--he put one broad hand over her chest and shoved her back against the fence.

“Uh-uh. You’re getting a written violation and a fine for each rule you’ve broken. Fifty bits. Each.” He growled.

“What?!” She squawked, struggling against his hand.

“Each.” He repeated. “And an extra fine for wasting my time like this. Still wanna mouth off?”

She looked annoyed as hell for a moment before she paused, and grinned. Abruptly she slid her hands over his--still over her chest, and he was more than aware of her breasts against his palm.

“Look...I’m sure this ain’t anything to get worked up over. So, I was skating around a bit fast! It’s nothing to worry about. I’m sure we can work something out without having to bring up big fines like that…” She said, giving him a surprisingly heated look. He raised an eyebrow but said nothing. She smiled and...well, tossed subtly to the wind, sliding forward to shoving one of her breasts into his hand, folding his fingers so he was groping her. He wasn’t too surprised to feet a bar of something harder at the peak of the mound--punk kid like her? Yeah.

“...Maybe we can work something out.” He mused thoughtfully, giving her tit a squeeze. She sighed breathily and knelt down slightly, leaning in to nuzzle against his crotch.

“Ten minutes, whatever you want, I go free?” She purred. He could feel the vibrations through the thinner bits of his slacks, and chuckled, one hand patting her head.

“My lunch is about to start. I figured I’d keep you busy for an hour or two.” he smirked down at her. “If you can last that long.”

She glanced up with a cocky grin. “If? Ok, big boy. I rock your world, and I hit the beach after. But….” She unzipped his pants and reached in, pulling his thick length out and kissing the underside. “If I last longer than you, then you can’t say shit if you catch me skating or running around here again. Deal?”

He laughed--he fucked bored socialites and their slutty daughters all day, damn near every day. “Fuck it, deal. Hell, if you outlast me I’ll buy you a new pair of skates.” Oh, he was gonna have FUN with this little brat. She’d be lucky if she could walk straight when he was done.

He let out a soft sound of pleasure as she went to work. She didn’t have to be on her knees--considering how tall he was and how short she was, just kneeling down slightly put her at just the right height. He felt her tongue slide up the underside of his shaft before her mouth fastened around the thick tip--he was surprised he didn’t feel any teeth. He’d pegged her for younger than Diamond, and even that cock-hungry little thing fucked up with a tool his size sometimes.

He felt the warm wet enveloping his head and bit his lip as her hands worked the rest of his shaft as she sucked and worked her tongue under his length. He was surprised again to feel the back of her throat after just a few short strokes. He glanced down, eyes wide, to see the girl steadily working his shaft deeper into her mouth--fucking hell, he could see her throat starting to bulge, eyes half closed closed as she focused on the job at hand. Or mouth, as it were. Celestia’s plump rump, it was sexy.

As he watched, he saw her swallow and felt it at the same time, a tight muscle contraction that started him, drawing him close to the edge. He blinked, finding himself leaning against the fence over her, already trying to concentrate to keep himself from going over. He gritted his teeth, but she worked her pretty little lips down his shaft, taking the thing into her throat and swallowing again and again, starting to bob her head back and forth.

Tartarus’ fucking gates! She was better at this than any of the mares around this section of town. He bit back a shudder and a moan, gripping hard onto the fence as his hips trembled. He heard a disgustingly lewd slurping sound, and abruptly his cock could feel the breeze again. He opened his eyes--he hadn’t even realized they’d been closed--and looked down to see her grinning up at him with that cheeky little fucking looking on her face. One hand casually stroking his spit soaked prick, licking her lips clean of excess saliva.

“You know, you don’t haveta just stand there.” She said, too casually. “If you wanna get rough, I don’t mind at all.” She kissed the tip of his cock, and he felt an oddly predatory smile spreads across his lips.

“Open wide then, girlie.” He said, voice low, thrumming from deep in his chest. She smirked and and wrapped her lips around the tip of his stallionhood again, suckling almost gently.

She wanted rough? Hell. He could do rough.

One hand, nearly the size of her head, grabbed her by the back of her hair. His hips moved, thrusting slightly, as he shoved her down, sheathing himself in her throat. He pulled back and thrust again, forcing her head down, nearly bottoming out this time--he could heard a thick sound emanating from her whenever he thrust, working his hips and her head back and forth, almost a coughing “glurk”. He could feel her throat working hard around his fat cock as he fucked her face, lips kept tight from his size, and tongue twitching and working in an almost mindless way.

He expected her to start gagging and choking or something of the sort in under a minute, expected her to call it or just give up and go limp, let him do what he wanted. He grinned, teeth bared as he used her throat like a fleshlight, ramming himself deeper with each thrust until he could feel the bandage covering the bridge of her nose as a smooth sensation against his crotch with each shift of his hips.

His cock twitched as her throat worked again--and again, and again, tongue sliding along the underside of his shaft, and he realized with a start that she hadn’t gone limp or even tried to pull off of his cock. She had a firm grip on both legs of his pants, and she was actually working with him to ram his dick down her throat, pulling on his hips, and even swallowing in a weird pattern, tongue swirling around his tip every time it withdrew enough to actually be in her mouth, instead of her gullet.

He lost it--he slammed himself into her with a thrust that was brutal even for his standards, and shuddered, feeling his balls churning, contracting as he started to cum without any warning, even to himself. He gritted his teeth, his one hand hold on the fence audibly starting to strain the board as he began to pump his hot, thick load directly into her throat and stomach. Mag Light let out a strangled groan as he felt her throat still working his shaft, milking him for every drop she could get, and it just kept coming--he hadn’t had an orgasm this hard since the first time he’d fucked Filthy Rich’s wife.

He ripped himself out of her mouth, a thick glob of cum spurting over her face, and another arching down to land directly in the gap where her shirt hung open. She coughed one and licked her lips, looking up at him with one eye--the other covered in his cum--with a broad grin.

“Fucking hell, that was a good start. Shit, that was more fun than I’ve had in awhile.” She swiped one hand along her face, gathering his cum and licked it off her hand with a sultry look his way as she stood back up. She leaned back against the fence, undoing the button of her shorts--not that it really needed it. A flap hung open, exposing her slit to the world, and, more directly, him. He could see that she was dripping wet--quite literally, judging by the small puddle between her skates.

A small part of him--maybe the same part that had admired the view during the earlier chase--was disturbingly impressed. Emphasis on disturbed. A girl that sucked dick better than any of the brats or bitches around, and loved it rough? Hell, if she was ten years older he’d probably marry her. As it was, that part of him was more than a little intimidated. Maybe he should quit while he was ahead. He’d given her a thorough throat swabbing, busted a good load, and had a nice time--button up, let her be on her way, head back and see if Diamond had gotten any better.

“...Well? Don’t tell me you’re already done big boy.” She said with a little laugh. She pulled her shirt up, letting him get a good eyeful of her pert, perky little tits, and the barbell sticking through each nipple. A hand slid between her breasts, still sticky from his cum, and she smirked up at him. “Like, I know I’m the best piece of ass around ponyville, but seriously, already?”

It was, again, the laugh. The small, reasonable, mildly terrified part of him was shouted down by the rest. Like hell would he’d run from a challenge like this! She was going down.  
…  
Metaphorically. She’d already done that once literally.

He grabbed her by her hips and pushed her up against the fence. She let out a little whoop of joy as he bent down and shoved his long, broad tongue against her twat. Her legs wrapped around his neck as he dug in, working his tongue deep into her. Mag started slow, dragging the rough muscle against her internal walls and getting a thorough taste of just how turned on the teenager was. He felt her slit clamp down within seconds, and rang a little bell of victory as her hips started to gyrate and shift against him with each lap of his tongue.

There was no way she could last through this. He’d turned mares into putty with his tongue and lips. Hell, Silver Spoon had been reduced to begging and offering all kinds of nice little rewards if he’d eat her on a regular basis.

He still wore that watch. It was a nice watch.

He slurped deeply of her honeypot, intimately aware of how she moved, legs resting on his shoulders around his neck. Her slit wasn’t quite virgin tight, but...damn. He could feel the walls of her sex flexing around his tongue with each thrum of pleasure, and they felt taut and well trained with each motion. At her second orgasm, announced with a barely stifled moan, they pulled near tight enough to grab even that slippery organ.

Her legs were the same--he could feel them twitching every time he let his tongue plunge into her, and they were the toned perfection of a seasoned athlete, someone who trained hours every day.

He slid his tongue into her, worked at her firm little clit with his lips, and reached up to squeeze one of her breasts, thumb roughly teasing her nipple when she came for a third time. He was vaguely aware of her body tensing up tighter than before, legs squeezing the sides of his neck--and then he was more than vaguely aware, as her pussy grabbed onto his tongue and tried not to let go, even as he started to find it harder and harder to breath. She was shaking and shuddering. Normally, he’d been feeling that intense triumph of making a woman make those sounds, knowing she was utterly his.

Right then, he was more concerned with not being choked out. His eyes widened as he groped at one of her legs, wrapping powerful fingers around her calf, and pulled with the strength used to hold off poorly trained house dogs, or yank apart drunken teens fighting. He managed to pull her leg almost a full half inch away from his neck--enough to breath, but...shit, did all pegasi have legs like this?!

He managed to pull away and duck under her legs, shoving her back up against the fence. She slid down just a bit, but reached up with a display of flexibility and grabbed onto the top with both hands. She opened her eyes and gave him the same smile many mice see before they met their end.

“Tirek’s balls, you’re a good one. Mmm. Hope it’s not compensating for sucking at the real thing. Time for the main course, right?” She purred, wrapping one leg around his hip and pulling him closer. He was achingly hard now despite his earlier loss of control, and she was open and inviting him. His cock slid between her folds, the underside sliding against her hole as she dragged him closer with those legs. He shifted his grip so he was holding her by both thighs, and pulled them apart, snorting hard. He was the one in charge here. Yeah just keep telling yourself that…

He grinned at her, ignoring that little voice in the back of his head. “Not bad yourself.” He said, trying to affect his normal drawl. It was a bit harder, as he was still catching his breath. “Yeah…” he trailed off. The eagerness in her eyes, the way her legs still twitched under his broad hands, the sleek wetness against his shaft...

Maybe this is a bad idea brah.  
Shut up.  
Ok, but I warned you man.

He slid his cock against down, dragging it against her clit and eliciting a happy moan. His tip against her sex, he smirked. “Still want it rough?” He growled, grinding the fat end of his prick against her. Her shirt was still hiked up, exposing her hard little nipples. Her torso was streaked with sweat, much like his own, and her chest was heaving with excitement.

She grinned right back at him. “Rougher than you could handle, big guy.” she sneered playfully.

You’re gonna get creamed if you go in there brah! I’m serious!  
Shut up. I’m fucking this bitch until she can’t think straight, let alone fucking walk!  
This is such a bad idea...how much do skates cost?

He felt his lips curl in a sneer of his own before he chuckled. If she wanted it like that…

He leaned over, pressing her back against the fence and bucking his hips. His cock slid into her like a steel piston driving into a well oiled machine. He slid back, and bucked again, ramming himself deeper--she let out a groan, tongue lolling out of her mouth for a moment as her eyes slid down, staring at the fat thing spread her netherlips apart.

Another buck of his hips, and he felt himself slide into her depths, his fat prick straining her tight twat wide, balls swinging idly against her ass.

Luna’s full fucking moon…  
Oh fuck.

It was like being sheathed in a velvet lined vice. Every inch of his dick was surrounded by the hottest, tightest, wet walls he’d ever felt.

Then he felt her hips roll slightly.

Celestia’s tits!  
Oh. FUCK.

He reassessed for a moment. His cock was surrounded by a hot, wet, wall of velvet that felt like every square inch was massaging his flesh whenever she did...did fucking THAT.

Oh, he was fucked.  
…  
And only partly in the fun way. Well..maybe mostly?

Told you this was a bad idea, brah.  
NOT the ti--

His argumentative nature was interrupted by another role of her hips, feeling her walls ripple and contract around his member. He felt his knees shake for a moment before glaring at her. She was smirking at him with that same cocky damned expression she’d given him at the start of all this!

Oh. Fuck no. He was not gonna go down without a fight.

He leaned over slightly, digging his hooves in, and slid his hips back. He thrust, hard, pounding himself into her. He forced himself into a rhythm out of pure stubborn pride, bucking his hips and hard. Mag Light rammed himself in and out of that tight slit, intent on making her work for her win, intent on giving her a run for her damned money.

He started out strong, hips moving with a brutal efficiency. He enjoyed the look on her face. The way her tongue slid out of her mouth, the almost mindless look of pleasure as her legs twitched in his hands, over and over, as he pounded deep within her with each movement, plunging her depths.

And then she came--and hard. Harder than she had when he was eating her. He tried to pull out, feeling her seizing down on him as she let out a low, almost keening moan, gasping out, “Oh fuck, fuck yes, fuck, fuck! Fuck me!” but it was like the vice had been cranked closed. He almost whimpered, feeling his legs weaken as her cunt bore down on his shaft, rippling around it. He shuddered, drawn to the edge again. Fuuck, no. Not this easily. No. He pulled himself back, biting down on the inside of his lip. He was at the edge. Balanced precariously next to a cliff. A gentle breeze was all he needed, one way or the other..

He draw back. Forced himself back. He could do this. He could--

The breeze was an avalanche. She launched herself up, grabbing him by the collar, and kissed him hard as she ground her hips down, practically gyrating them around. He went over the edge as he stumbled back, cock spasming inside of her, pearly white seed seeping from the edges of her pussy as he pumped the thick gooey jizz into an already overly full channel. He fell back onto his ass, and then simply flat onto his back, almost dazed.

“Nnf. Fuck! Fuck, this is...ooh, Luna’s Tides, you’re good.” She purred. She was still wiggling her hips back and forth, gyrating them around, and he could barely take it. He whimpered--outright whimpered--and she chuckled. “Awww, already? Mmf. Just one more, big guy? For the road?” She murmured. She leaned down, resting on his chest. Her face filled his vision as he glanced down, legs trembling. “Aww, c’mon, seriously? You gotta be better than this! Look, one more. You can handle that. Celestia’s fat ass, I could handle another dozen.” She laughed.

She was clenching her internal muscles now. Once, then twice. Three times, in quick succession. One long one. Twice. Three quick. Again. As she worked her hips around, and around. He was still hard inside of her. He’d just cum, and already she was pulled him back towards a climax.

His vision swam as she raised herself up a bit, and with almost torturous slowness, slid back down. One finger trailed down his chest, and he struggled to keep his head up. “Whats the matter? Two orgasms too much for the big stud?” she laughed. “C’mon, you can do better. One more, big guy. Mmm, surely you can do better than this. Show me my place, huh? C’mon! What’re you, a pussy?” She slid up and down his shaft once more, and his hips twitched against his will.

Maybe if we beg she’ll stop brah!   
Like fuck! I’m not begging!  
Brah, you are fucked! Ditch the pride, and give the fuck up!   
Fuck no! I'm not--

She sighed, clenching her internal muscles again as she let out a long, low, sensual groan. “Mmm. You can’t be this much of a loser.” She drawled. “C’mon, get up! Screw me!”

“Please! I give! Please, stop! I give up!” he mewled. She laughed again, ending with a sigh.

“Pathetic. Jeeze, dunno what the big fuss was all about. Not bad, but…” She leaned down again, and clenched tight on him. Her hips were shifting back and forth, his overly sensitive member being dragged to a cliff and thrown over by a ravenous wolf.

“Not bad. But you’ll never be as good as me, you pathetic bastard.” She drawled, patting his cheek. “Fuck, I hoped you’d be better. Lotsa talk around here about you, big guy, some security guard with stamina like, “Woah!”. But, you? Seriously, two rounds with me and you’re already down for the count?” She snorted, hips working back and forth. “You never had a chance, dude.” She said with a snicker. “Not a damn chance! Got it?”

His head thumped against the concrete as she began to work her internal muscles again, the rhythm driving him out of consciousness just as he came one last time.

 

-|-

 

Mag Light woke up with a start. The sun shone straight overhead, boring down into his eyes--he’d been out for at least an hour. He pushed himself to his feet, one hand to his head.

Fucking hell. What…” He glanced down, noting that his “equipment” was tucked back into his pants and he’d been zipped up. He glanced around and saw his badge on the ground.

Just...get back to the office. Get an ice pack for your crotch. Spend the rest of the day watching some crap online. Just...go.

He grabbed the badge, about to do just that, but paused at the piece of paper stuck to the back of it.

Unfolding it, he gave it a short read through before pinching the bridge of his nose.

 

“Hey, Big Guy!  
Inline Sonic Rainboltz, size 7 girls. Go to Farriers Wheelz on 7th & Main,  
Tell’em their for Scoots, usual adjustments. Thanks for the new duds,  
Slick!  
You Special Friend  
(Who totally kicked your ASS! WHOO!)  
PS: See you again sometime. 

**Author's Note:**

> Commissioned by my good friend, Catellus Sedecim


End file.
